The love story of Sam & Freddie
by marysidehouse
Summary: They have just finished high school and they accepted to university in Los Angeles. New friendships, new relationships, even new life opportunities for everybody. Rated M for some sexuality and swearing. *Seddie Story*


**Hello!**

**It's an extra crossover (I don't know how to call triple crossovers****)**

**I do not own iCarly, Victorious or Sam & Cat.**

**After high school Carly, Sam & Freddie moves to California. They accepted to the University of CA , they're gonna live at a student's hostel. **

Characters

**Carly Shay**

**Cat Valentine**

**Freddie Benson**

**Sam Puckett**

**Tori Vega**

André Harris

Beck Oliver

Caroline Wagner (Carly's roommate)

Diego "Dice" Beckett Sanchez (We don't know his real name so I made it up)

Gibby Gibson

Goomer

Jade West

Janice Newman (Carly's roommate)

Marissa Benson

Nevel Papperman

Nona Valentine

Robert Shapiro

Spencer Shay

Trina Vega

**Other characters can appear in further chapters.**

**Enjoy (: Oh and my mother tongue is not English so sorry about the mistakes.**

**Chapter One - Introducing**

***General POV***

It was the last day of summer, the iCarly gang arrived to Los Angeles. They went to the student's hostel immediately.

"Hello! We're from Seattle." Carly greeted the doorman.

"Oh hello! My name is Goomer, what can I do for you?" He was tall and muscled. He must be doing box or something like that. Sam just thought, but she didn't said a word aloud. She was anxious, because she never lived in a school hostel before, and she was worrying about expectations. Carly's voice brought her back again to reality.

"We're accepted to the University for this year, and we want to occupy our rooms." Carly was a little angry, because the guy was so slow.

"Oh kay-kay. What's your names, and which faculty are you at?" Goomer asked them slowly.

"I'm Carly Shay, I'm accepted to community studies , She's Sam Puckett she'll study law, and he's Freddie Benson he's accept to the IT section." She pointed to her friends.

"Oh kay. Shay you're at room 601, at the 6 th floor. Puckett, Benson you're at 411, at the 4 th floor."

"What? It must be a mistake." Sam was angry, she thought she'll be with Carly not with the dork.

"Sorry ,it's on the paper what the bosses gave me." Goomer said and gave them the keys.

"Good luck." He added with a stupid smile, and went back to a room, which said private.

"Wonderful. Come along Benson." Sam said sarcastically and went to the elevators.

"She will kill me won't she?" Freddie asked Carly on a low voice.

"If you're lucky she'll just beat you." Carly said and winked.

"That's not helping Carls." Freddie was mad, and his hands was wet by stress.

"I know, but you must be strong Freddie." Carly said with compassion. Soon the elevator arrived and they went inside. Sam and Freddie left on the 4 th floor, Carly went up the 6 th floor.

***Sam's POV***

It was a double room, it means one bed, for two person. I had to sleep with the dork. Amazing… I would have rather drank from gas station toilette, than sleep with Freddifer.

"It can't be." I said angrily, while I threw my bigger luggage to the couch under the window.

"Seriously?" Freddie said along with me.

"Okay you sleep on the floor, I sleep in the bed." I said sarcastically.

"No way Puckett. We both sleep in the bed, or you sleep on the couch under the windows." Freddie said angrily, and put his bags on the bed.

"I don't wanna sleep with you Nub." I said with disgust.

"I don't wanna sleep with you either, even if you're a hot blonde." Freddie said offended, and

"Shut up, you're not even a man, you haven't got balls Dork." I screamed to his face.

"Wanna bet Demon?" He was angry, so as I am.

"I don't wanna see your imaginary giblets Nerd." I said with disgust, but he was adamant.

"Don't play with me Puckett, you said I haven't got balls, I'll show you I have balls. You played with my feeling so many years, you punched me and kicked me all the time. I grew up I became stronger and now you can't run a way Puckett. You wanted to play rough? You get rough." He was outta control. I was shocked. It was enough for him to lock the door.

"What are you doing? Who do you think you're? " I asked him angrily.

"Shut up Puckett, I'll show you something." He pushed me to the bed roughly, and after he got rid of his jeans and his boxer. He was naked with his huge half hard cock and his massive balls. I was surprised, he had got a really nice shaved circumcised cock. I never saw really a penis before, but what I saw that time, made me freaking horny.

"So what you say? I haven't got balls?" Freddie said angrily and came closer. I couldn't speak, I was shocked.

"I talk to you. What you say?" He was then shouting.

"Freddie." I could only say his name.

"What?" He whispered while he kissed my neck.

"I think I was wrong, so I'm so sorry." I was close to cry, the big Sam Puckett, was close to cry.

"Hey Sam don't cry, not a big deal. Once I won that's it." He said on a kind voice.

"I won't just I can't believe what I saw." I admitted honestly.

"Actually I can't believe what I did so sorry." He said, and added.

"A gentleman does not behave this way, so please will you forgive me?"

"It's okay. I was provocative. So I guess I need to say sorry Nub." I said, grabbed his collar, and pulled his head closer to me. His face was now a few inches from mine, I took a deep breath and kissed him passionately. He was confused, but he kissed me back. Soon he was next to me on the bed, half naked, and started to undress me.

"I can't do this." I said after a while. My head was spinning around and I wasn't sure even about myself.

"Sam, sorry about this." Freddie said and added.

"What's wrong with kissing? You still hate me don't you?" His voice was full with disappointment.

"I don't hate you for a long time Dork, I just… I don't know how to say." I was honest I didn't know how to tell him I'm a virgin. I always acted like I wasn't.

"Just tell me, you know I never laughed on your problems." He said while he caressed my back. That sentence calmed me down a little, so I decided, I'll tell him.

"I've never have sex okay?" I said as fast as I could.

" And what? Me neither." He said and blushed.

"Really?" I asked him with a confused face.

"Really-really. Who would have sex with a dork like me?"

"For example me." I said on a low voice, and bite my lip.

"Really?" He looked at me with surprise.

"Yes you Nub, I'm in love with you since 6 th grade, but you were so blind." I admitted.

"Oh my god. I'm an idiot." He said and looked into my eyes.

"No you're not an idiot, just you're too blinded to see." I said, at that time laughing.

"Sam I think I feel the same, even if you're the most dangerous chick I ever met." He was laughing too. We were laying there for a while, not talking. Freddie half naked, me fully dressed, I guess he was thinking about what I was thinking. Us. The wide blonde, and the hottest techno geek. Kinda like the sleep and the lion. Soon he turn to me, and kissed me deeply. We were kissing and finally I were where I meant to be. In Freddie's arms.

***Freddie's POV***

We were kissing, and I was naked. That wasn't the best combo I guess. My cock started to get harder, and harder and harder. Gosh, I was a jerk. Soon Sam realized my fully erected cock.

"God you have the biggest cock I ever seen." She said and blushed.

"You said you're a virgin." I teased her.

"Yes I am, but I saw my mom having sex with guys, and they had way smaller dicks. And I always watched porn while I played with my pussy." She said with a blush, and added.

"Don't think I'm a whore, but can I touch it?"

"Wow. After we got the room key I thought you'll kill me stone dead, and now you're wanna touch my cock? Am I dreaming?" I was happy and confused at the same time.

"Please Freddie." She never called me Freddie, only when she was serious.

"Okay Princess, it's yours." She started to stroke it gently.

"I never do this, how can I please you? Show me how you doing it alone." She said and added.

"What you say masturbating together?" She said and started to take of her t-short and her jeans.

"Great idea." I smiled. She started to play with her wet pussy. She rubbed her clit. I was playing with my cock too. God I watched Sam's hot body ,and my cock was close to blow up. I saw Sam was watching my 8 inch cock, and that made me even hornier. I came about 5 minutes, and she looked at me confused.

"Is it normal?"

"No, just god your body is so hot." I admitted.

"Don't worry. What if you lick my pussy like in porn, and after I try to suck your cock?" She asked, and spread her legs for me.

"God you're a bad girl." I said with a perverted smile and kissed her thighs and her outer lips before I started to lick and suck her swollen clit. Her pussy juice was so delicious, my face was covered with it and I loved it. She moaned loader and pulled my head closer to her cunt, so I was sure she was close.

"God… baby I'm coming." She screamed, and she started to tremble under me.

"It was, amazing. God Nub, you're awesome." She said and kissed my lips.

" Do you like your taste in my mouth?" I teased her.

"Yes." She admitted with a smile full with lust. Soon she knelt before me, and started to stroke me cock, and took my tip into her mouth. I moaned softly as she licked my tip so passionately.

"God Sam ... don't stop." She just nodded and continued to tease me. She sucked me deeper and deeper, and I was getting closer and closer. God she was amazing, soon I reached my climax. I came into her mouth, and she swallowed all of it. It was the hottest thing I ever saw in my life before.

"Sam?" I asked her after I got my breath back.

"Yeah?"

"It was…"

"Freaking hot." She finished my sentence and I was only capable to nod. We laid down on the bed, and she hugged me tightly.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

„I love you." I whispered shyly.

"I love you too." She said with a smile, and kissed me fiercely. Soon we felt a sleep together.

***Tori's POV***

Gosh Trina stole my favorite dress, and I had only 2 hours to get ready to the last Hollywood Arts party before university. I was nervous. I didn't know what I was gonna wear. Andre said he was gonna pick me up, but as he always, I was sure he'll come earlier. So I needed to be ready as quick as I could.

"Trina!" I shouted, after I realized she stole my make-up bag as well.

" What you want Tori?" She said while she came downstairs in my beautiful purple mini dress.

"My dress, and my make up back sis." I said angrily, while she was spinning around like an idiot.

"Nope, this is my dress from now, I'm gonna go to a Peezy B concert. You just going to a dirty Hollywood Arts event." She said sarcastically. I was close to kill her, but my phone saved her.

"Hallo?"

"Tori?" It was Cat. She was the last person who I wanted to talk in that moment.

"What's up Cat?" I said louder than I wanted to.

" Do you think I should wear my rose satin dress or my pink farmer dress?" She asked me on a confused voice.

"I don't know."

"Please Tori. Help me."

"Okay the farmer. Meet you at the parking lot."

"Kay Kay." She said and she put down the phone. Trina went upstairs. Wonderful. I needed another dress, so I went to my room.

"I should clean this mess someday." I told myself when I entered my messy room. I went to my wardrobe and started to check my dresses.

"Blue satin… too pretty."

"Long red dress … maybe at the opera."

"White mini summer dress ... perfection." I said with a satisfied smile, and dressed up in it. I opened my box full with old makeup.

"Trina can screw it, I'll be pretty anyway." I said and started to do my makeup.

***Cat's POV***

"Nona, Nona, Nona!" I screamed to Nona from my room. Soon she came upstairs with a cup of black tea in her hands.

"What's wrong darling?" She asked me kindly.

"Look at me. Nona please." I said nervously.

"You're beautiful."

"No I'm not." I was close to tantrum.

"Cat?" Dice came over and shouted around the living room.

"Upstairs." I shouted back on an angry voice, and looked at my Nona.

" Do you think I will be good at university? I got in with the lowest points." I said on an anxious voice, while I combed my hair.

"Don't worry Cat, you need to concentrate to your last evening with your friends now. Calm down. By the way I must go back to Elderly Acers, my friends hold a bingo. Have fun sweetie." My Nona went downstairs, and almost killed Dice who just arrived at my door.

"Hey Cat!"

"Hey Dice, what you offer today? I am busy."

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you about Gooms new job." He said with a bright smile.

"What is he doing now?"

"He's the new doorman at the university's student's hostel." Dice said proudly.

"Good for him. Is he at home?" I asked him curiously.

"Nope. You need a ride don't ya?" He asked me with an 'I know what you thinkin' about' smile.

"Nope."

"Cat?"

"Oh kay. Maybe I need a ride, I hate cycling after 9 pm." I admitted shyly.

"Maybe my Aunt Ferjeen could give you a ride, she's going to yoga."

"I rather die, she's dangerous, last time when I sat into her car, we landed in a bush."

"Why don't you ask Jade? She's living in Venice as well isn't she?"

"Thank you Dice. You're a genius." I said and added.

"I must call her, and go, so sorry, but you better go home."

"Kay Kay. Meet you tomorrow. Have fun." He said with a kind smile, went downstairs and left. I called Jade, and soon she answered.

"Hey Jade, it's Cat."

"Cat. I'm busy, my jerk father poured his tee on my brand new Chanel dress." She almost shouted into the phone.

"Jade could you give me a lift?" I asked her on a low voice.

"Yeah sure, after I find a new dress." She said ,and shut the phone down.

***Jade's POV***

My life was so miserable. It wasn't enough that Beck dumped me, and I had to watch his face at the party, my father ruined my new dress. Fantastic, I rushed into my mother's room, and started to search in her wardrobe for a dress.

"Perfect." I shouted, when I found a black mini with a big dark blue ribbon. I got in on as fast as I could, and went back to my room, got my bag, and my phone, and left.

"Bye dad, don't wait for me."

"Be careful Jadely."

"I won't and don't call me like that." I said and shut the door.

***Carly's POV***

I was suspicious. Sam and Freddie didn't came over, they didn't shout and I had literally no idea where were they. I wanted to have fun, because it was only 8:30, so I went over to their room. When I arrived, the door was locked, so I knocked. Soon I heard Sam's voice.

"Son of a bitch." Sam said on a sleepy voice.

"It must be Carls." Freddie said also on a sleepy voice. I had to wait 5 minutes, till they opened the door. Their hair was messy, so as their clothes.

"Sorry Carls, come in." Freddie said, and I went inside.

"What did you do?"

"We were sleeping." Sam said, and went to the big mirror –what was on their wall in front of the writing table- with a brush.

"Together? It's only one bed, and by the way you didn't argued." I said with a confused face. They shared a smile and after Freddie answered me.

"It's a long story. Anyway why you came over?" Freddie asked me.

"I thought we could have fun in town. It's our last free day."

"If we stop at a fast food restaurant I'm in." Sam said and gave me a smile.

"Freddie?"

"Okay. Give us 30 minutes. We'll wait for you at the lobby."

"Okay." I left and went back to my room to get ready. They were acting weird, I was sure something was going on.

***Sam's POV***

"Fredbag we almost get caught." I said to Freddie, while I opened my suitcase to get some of my clothes.

"I know, but you still love me don't you?" He asked with an innocent and cute smile.

"Yes baby." I said and went closer to him.

"Give momma some sugar." I looked into his eyes, and he kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said with a bright smile and added.

"Now get ready baby." I said and went into the bathroom. I recovered my makeup, and got dressed into a short black dress and a black high heeled shoes, what I stole from Melanie's wardrobe before I left Seattle.

"Oh my god." Freddie said when I went back to the room.

"You think it's too much?" I asked him on an innocent voice.

"Actually I just wanna rip that dress off of you." He admitted honestly.

"Thank you." I said and kissed him. He was ready as well. He was wearing a black shirt and trousers. He was hot, his abs showed through the fabric.

"Princess Puckett? Can we go?"

"Yes Mr. Benson I'm ready." I gave him a smile, and we went to the lobby.

***Tori's POV***

Soon Andre arrived and we left my apartment.

"So what you think about this tie? My grandma gave it to me." Andre asked me while we sit into the car.

"Not that bad." I lied and turned on the radio.

"I'm so anxious, about university ." He said and added.

"My parents are mad that I'm not going to Stanford."

"Mine as well. They wanted me to go to Harvard, but I failed and I'm gonna also stay in Cali."

"Sad high five?" He asked me with a grin.

"Okay." I laughed and gave him a high five. Soon we left the patio, and drive to the school's parking lot.

"I'll miss Beck and Robbie. Poor Jade and poor Cat, they just dumped them." Andre said and looked at me for an answer.

"Where were they accepted?" I asked him.

"Beck is going to Germany to a military collage, and Robbie is going to Stanford." He said on a sad voice. I understood him, Beck was his best friend since 6 th grade.

"I know it's sad, but this is life. Why did Robbie dumped Cat? Stanford isn't that far."

"I know but Robbie was always nervous next to Cat. He loved her, but sometimes…"

"Cat is too much. I know." I finished the sentence.

"How is Jade?" Andre asked me while we parked the car.

"She's fine I guess." I said and get off the car. Everybody was there, so we went to them.

***Cat's POV***

I was drinking my beer with Jade, when Robbie arrived.

"Jade?" I broke the silence, after 10 minutes.

"Yeah?" She said disinterested.

"I still love him." I said on a sad voice.

"I know, but you will find a better in university." She said and threw her beer can into the rubbish bin.

"Look at Tori. She's stunning and happy." I said on a thoughtful voice.

"Yeah, but she haven't got a boyfriend, maybe that's her secret." Jade said, and added.

"How is she survive without sex?"

"No idea." I said while I was thinking about university and my fears.

"Hey Jade, which faculty you're accepted?"

"Communication and media. Maybe my dream of being an actress broke because of Sikowitz, but I might be a news aggregator someday at national television. You? "

"Me too, unfortunately , they send me a way from singing and acting auditions. I decided to be a director." I said sadly and added.

"I'm afraid of tomorrow." I said on a low voice.

"Hey cheer up, we'll get drunk and leave this shitty party." Jade said and added.

"What you say Kitty Cat?" She asked me with a huge smile.

"Okay." I said and started to drink my second beer.

***Freddie's POV***

We left the hostel and went into McDonalds. Sam talked about how hungry she was all the way. Carly didn't realized we coupled up with Sam, until we reached McDonalds.

"Yo man. I want a 12 piece Chicken Nuggets, some fries and a big coke." Sam said like she hadn't ate for days.

"Okay ,and for you?" The guy asked us.

"For me a strawberry shake and a double chocolate cookie." Carly said shyly.

" I would have a Big Mac in a middle sized menu."

"It's 15 bucks and 13 cents."

"Here you are. You owe me 12 bucks girls." I said.

"Just Carly baby." Sam said and gave me a threatening grin.

"Baby?" Carly asked confused.

"Never mind Carls." Sam saved the situation.

"Take a sit, we have some problems in the kitchen, we'll serve you soon." The guy said with fake compassion.

"Fantastic. Momma is starving." Sam started to shout, but I touched her shoulder.

"Calm down." I said on a light voice.

"But … god I hate this." She said and added.

"Look there's a perfect table." She said and headed to the table. Soon we sat down ,and started to think about stuff.

"Guys? What about iCarly? How we're gonna continue? My roommates are horrible." Carly said sadly.

"Our room isn't the small." I said, while I put hand on Sam's thigh.

"Yeah, and we can redecorate if you like." Sam said with a smile. Finally our food arrived and we started to eat.

"Who are your roommates Carly?" Sam asked Carly.

"Two chicks from Ohio. They're a total disaster, one of them brought a cross and she hang it above the entrance."

"Gosh she's a freak." Sam said with true compassion.

"What are their names?" I asked her.

"Janice Newman and Caroline Wagner." Carly said with disgust.

"Oh my poor baby." Sam and added.

"But, hey don't be sad, you can hang with us at our super big double room as much as you want." Sam said and nodded like she used to in iCarly when she approved something on a silly way.

"Thank you guys." Carly said with a bright smile. We finished our meals and we talked about our plans, till two girls arrived to our table.

"Hey! This is the only half free table, can we sit down?" A short red headed girl asked Sam.

"No." Sam said.

"Sam?" Carly said on a mad voice.

"Okay, whatev."

"Good girl." Carly said with a smile.

"By the way I'm Jade, and the little red headed is Cat."

"Hiiiii I'm Cat Valentine."

"Cool I'm Sam Puckett." Sam said and added.

"This is Carly and he's Freddifer."

"Oi Puckett. Sorry girls I'm Freddie Benson."

"Cool. Should I know you somewhere guys?" Jade asked us while she started to eat her cheese burger.

"Jade? They're iCarly." Cat whispered loudly.

"Oh the webshow? What that stupid Tori watched 24/7?" Jade asked sarcastically.

"Excuse me, but we're here." Sam said angrily.

"I know." Jade said sarcastically.

"Oi guys stop it." Carly was close to freak out.

"Sorry Sam." Jade said and added.

"What the heck are you doing in LA?"

"Oh we're accepted to university in here." I said with a smile.

"Really? We too, which faculty?" Cat asked us on a cute voice.

"Law." Sam said while she stole Cat's fries.

"Computer Science and IT Technology." I said half proudly, I always wanted to go to Stanford, but I had failed.

"And you Carly?"

" Communication and Media."

"Oh my holy pickles we too." Cat said on an excited voice.

"That's awesome." Carly said with a smile.

"Great. Have you two know a place where we can have some fun?" Sam asked Jade and Cat.

"Cemetery?" Jade asked Sam.

"You're a cool chick Jade."

"Thank you."

"Do you like when babies cries?"

"I love it." Jade admitted.

"Gross. Please just stop acting creepy." Cat said and added.

"I always go non conscious when someone acting creepy or scares me." She cried out.

"Unconscious ?" Sam asked her while she laughed.

"Same thing." Cat said sulkily.

"Oh kay. What about a movie?" Carly tried to save the situation.

"Fine with me." I said.

"Oh kay but where? It's almost 10 PM." Sam said on a reasonable voice.

"True." Carly accepted.

"Why don't we go to my place? I live alone, which is a total mistake cause I always near to die, but my place is perfect for movies." Cat offered enthusiastically.

"Cool." Jade and Sam said at the same time.

"Oh kay we're exactly 5 so we're fit into my car." Jade said, and we left.

***Cat's POV* **

We arrived at my apartment, and we went inside.

"Welcome to my home." I said on a kind voice and added.

"Would you like some beverages?"

"I want some ham." Sam said on an unpolitic way.

"Serve yourself." I said and turned to the others.

"Which you wanna watch? The new Batman film or Toilet Wars on telly?"

"Toilet Wars." Jade said simply.

"Yeah that show rocks." Sam shouted from the kitchen.

"Good for me." Freddie said while he sat down on my Nona's old couch.

"Carly?"

"Whatev." She said and joined Jade, Freddie and me on the couch. I turned on the telly and we started to watch the show. Soon Sam sat next to Freddie with my left over ham, what I just wanted to have for dinner.

"So Cat, how can you live alone in an apartment this huge?" Sam asked me while she ate my ham like an animal.

"My Nona moved to Elderly Acers…"

"What's Elderly Acers?" Carly asked me.

"And who's Nona?" Sam asked me.

"A place for Elderly people." Jade answered before I could open my mouth.

"And Nona is my grandmother." I said proudly.

"Cat don't you want a roommate?" Carly asked me quickly.

"I don't know. Do you know how to make microwave popcorn?"

"Yeah sure."

"And do you know how a washing machine works?" I asked her a harder question.

"Yeah, I used to wash for my brother and me at home in Seattle." Carly answered with a smile.

" Kay kay, and do you have 150 bucks for the half of the rent?" That was my last question. I liked Carly, she was kinda like my dream roommate.

"Sure, it's almost as much as the student's hostel, so yeah it's not a problem." She said with a smile.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" I screamed and hugged Carly.

"They just met… Gross." Sam said and added.

"Have you got some kind of dipping sauce?"

"In the kitchen above the sink at the cupboard."

"Thank you Cat." She said and went to the kitchen. We watched the show, and soon everybody became tired.

"I guess it's time to go. Guys do you need a lift?" Jade asked Sam, Freddie and Carly.

"Yeah thank you Jade. You're nice." Freddie said.

"Thank you Jade." Sam added with a smile.

"Cat can I stay the night please?" Carly asked me.

"Yes of course. Tomorrow you'll fetch your stuff." I hugged her again.

"I can't believe that, that worse are you roommates." Sam said to Carly.

"They're my worst nightmare. Meet you tomorrow guys. Don't kill each other." Carly said to Sam and Freddie.

"We won't, I promise. Good night guys." Sam said, and after they left with Jade.

"Come on Carly I'll show you my room. Today you can sleep on the couch or with me in my bed." I said and started to go upstairs.

"Okay, but can I get an own bed soon?" She asked me and I just nodded.

"Wow, nice room, a bit old but we can help on it." Carly said with a smile. soon we took a shower and went to sleep. I was just happy to find a roommate.

***Sam's POV***

Finally we got back to our room. I was craving to kiss Freddie. We closed the door and I kissed him passionately.

"I missed your lips." He said, and hugged me.

"I missed yours too." I said and kissed him again.

"I'm so tired, gosh." I said with a yawn.

"And tomorrow we need to get up early, because the briefing will start about 9 am." Freddie said on an exhausted voice. We had a shower and went bed together. We shared a lot of kisses before we felt a sleep. Sorry… before I felt a sleep in his strong arms. I was so happy, nothing could mess up my mood at the time.

**I hope you liked it, please write reviews and add to your favorites.**

**Mary**


End file.
